


Invincible

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some would say dragon slayers are invincible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> I created this one shot after listening to Fairy Tail's theme piano version!

“You sure you want to do this?”

_Of course I'm sure._

“There isn't any going back.”

_I know._

“Silence, even now, huh? Well, you won't be silent for long. Klaus! Start 'er up!”

Lucy closes her eyes and exhales as the twinkling sound of magic begins to stir above her. The twinkling turns into a static, crackling noise, and there's a whirring sound mixed in. Lucy breathes deep and clenches her fists. “This is going to hurt, kid. Probably a lot more than you imagined.”

She knows. She knows it's going to hurt. If these two blithering idiots would stop talking about it and just do it already, it wouldn't shake her nerves at all. But they won't shut up. Why won't they shut up?!

“I don't feel right,” Klaus Bayer, the lacrima expert, suddenly becomes nervous. “Sting recommended us? Why would he even tell her?” He talks as though Lucy isn't even present. This irks her, so much that she jams her fist down on the table and snarls, “ _get on with it!_ ”

Dieter Engel, the other lacrima expert and salesman nods at Klaus. “We don't use moral judgement, remember?”

“I know... alright,” Klaus, whose rediscovered his courage, winds up his magic once more. “On the count of three, I want you to expel as much magic power as you can. The lacrima absorbs better when the body is depleted of all other magic. Because you already have a substantial amount of magic power, this will take longer than usual.”

What he really means is, this is completely stupid, because Lucy isn't even attuned to any other magic besides celestial. Her eyes flicker over to her keys that lie on the table across the way, and she shuts them once more. “Alright, just say when,” she confirms.

She knows that this is probably not the best decision for her body. It might leave her with scars, it may change her appearance. But she no longer cares. She can't take anymore of the lung constricting night mares that have her breaking into sweats and helpless sobbing. It's been seven months and twenty three days since that day that ruined her, and she no longer could sit still. _Dragon slayers are invincible, huh?_ She was going to prove that. She was going to prove to everyone that dragon slayers were unstoppable, no matter the generation.

Deiter watches the dark lacrima glow and begin to spin at a blinding speed. He shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other as Klaus begins to count down. He knows this girl isn't prepared for the painful transition. A full fledged wizard whose been trained specifically in one area to completely change their tune on a whim... lacrima's don't accept those fusions kindly. This girl showed up on his doorstep with two bundles of cold, hard cash and a serious demand. In normal sales, he wouldn't refuse it for the world, until he began to piece together why she was doing this. Now he was shaken on his moral standards.

“Three,” Klaus mutters, and Deiter feels the air shift in the room as Lucy expels all the magic power she can muster. Just as she does it, Klaus begins to push the lacrima into her core. “Deiter, hold her down!” Klaus calls, and Deiter hops away from the wall and rushes to fix Lucy's restraints. He didn't think they would need them, since they rarely ever do, but he won't deny Klaus' judgement. It's normally right.

Especially this time.

Not even moments after Klaus has initiated the lacrima implantation, Lucy's struggle to bite back her pain comes to no avail, and the screams begin. Earsplitting, glass shattering screams are catapulted from her throat and into the air, bouncing off the walls and ringing through Klaus' and Deiter's ears. “Shit... I figured as much. Her body hates this thing,” Klaus sucks in a sharp breath, his hands over the lacrima beginning to tremble.

“Will she make it?” Deiter calls, his eyes noticing Lucy's veins popping and her glassy eyes rolling to the back of her head. “She'll definitely make it. How useful this lacrima will be, I can't say for sure,” Klaus submerges more than half of the lacrima into her core.

“I really wish she didn't have so much magic power,” he sighs, and forcefully shoves the last of the lacrima through her. The light beneath his hands fade, and so do Lucy's blood curdling screams.

It's done. The irreversible deed is done.

“Oh, she fainted,” Deiter half smiles, and glances at Klaus. “Let's leave her be until she wakes up.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Happy! Pull yourself together, we've got to get out of here!” Lucy cries as she shakes the Exceed back to consciousness. “Lucy... what happened?”_

“ _We got attacked, Happy. I need you! We need you now! Please wake up!” Happy sense the urgency in Lucy's voice and rolls his eyes open, bringing himself to a steady conscious state. “Aye, where's Natsu?”_

“ _I don't know, Happy, help me find him,” Lucy nods. Her voice is filled with panic, maybe a bit of hysteria. “Lucy! This way!” They both turn to see Gray waving. The two go sprinting towards the ice mage and stop as they reach the edge of the cliffside. “Natsu is down here. He's out cold. Happy, can you get him?”_

_Horrified that his best friend isn't standing up with a smile on his face, Happy races down the cliffside to swoop Natsu off of a rock and bring him back up. As he goes to bring Natsu across the cliff side again, a thunderous roar shakes the land, causing the water to slosh against the cliff side and set the edge loose from it's moorings. Lucy lets out a panicked scream, but Happy catches her. “Gray!” Happy cries, watching the ice mage plummet towards the sharp and rocky bottom._

“ _Gray-sama! I've got you!” Happy and Lucy are reassured with hope as the water mage catches him. Lucy didn't realize until now that one of Gray's arms is completely out of commission. She half wondered why he didn't just freeze over the part of the falling cliffside. That would have been easy, if his left arm was still good. He's got the entire thing encased in ice, and is completely exhausted, from the way he can barely stand up even with Juvia's help._

_The water mage is not much better off herself._

“ _Juvia, where is everyone else?” Lucy asks, and Juvia looks up at them. “They've already begun their retreat! We're just down this way!” She points to a hidden location. “Go! We'll follow you!” Lucy nods, and Juvia takes off._

“ _We're almost there, Happy!” Juvia calls out to the Exceed, and Happy can see what looks like Charle and Wendy in the distance. “Aye!”_

_Fear strikes everyone like a cold wind as they hear the all too familiar roar again. “No... we got far enough away!” Lucy gasps. She turns her head, and sure enough, the beautifully terrifying Dragon King is gaining on them, and fast. “Happy! Fly faster!” Lucy yells out of fear._

“ _I can't!” Happy whimpers, although with every bone in his body he forces the last bits of magic power out of him. “Happy,” the blue Exceed drops his head down to see Natsu awake and smiling at him. “Natsu!” He gasps, and Lucy loses her fear for just a moment to see the dragon slayer's grin. “Take care of Lucy for me, alright?”_

“ _Huh?” Happy's eyes widen, all traces of his namesake gone. “Natsu, what are you saying?” Lucy asks. The Salamander grins, but it isn't a smile that eases their worry. They know what he's about to do. “No! Natsu no!” Lucy shrieks. Natsu presses his forehead to Lucy's in some attempt to calm her down. “Oi... Dragon slayers are invincible, remember?”_

_She doesn't stop the kiss, nor does she intend to. But the decoy of what she didn't stop led him to slip through her fingertips. With a mighty thrust, he heaves Happy and Lucy closer towards Juvia and further away from the dragon king._

“ _Don't look back, Happy!” Natsu hollers._

“ _No, Natsu! Natsu don't! NATSU! NATSU PLEASE!” Lucy's cries turn into screams. Somehow Happy has gotten faster, and her feeble attempts at latching onto Natsu are thwarted as he plummets towards the sea and closer to Aconologia. “DON'T LEAVE ME!” Lucy's cries don't reach him. Happy lets out a strangled, garbled cry as he hits max speed and drops both himself and Lucy into the hiding spot, out of Aconologia's reach._

 

* * *

 

“Look whose awake,” Deiter half smiles, undoes the restraints on the blonde, and hands her a glass of water and two pills. “That'll take the edge off, you won't feel as wobbly. It'll take about a couple of hours for the lacrima to completely settle in, and two days for you to really experience any sort of changes. By the end of the week you'll be totally new,” he explains, and places a newly lit cigarette between his lips.

Lucy sits for a moment, her usually numb feeling replaced with a sense of a new weight in her body, unfamiliar and unkind. She doesn't feel much different outside of this new weight that's pulsing in her body. Her throat burns a little less after the water, and her stomach slowly begins to uncoil and release the tension she'd pent up.

“What we can't tell you, is how it'll affect your celestial spirit magic. And we can't say for sure how strong that lacrima will make you. We've never done a fusion on such a strong wizard before,” Klaus rakes his fingers through his hands, nervously switching between Lucy and her marked shoulder. Her hand carries the mark of the Fairy Tail guild, but her shoulder has a red dragon. That isn't any guild mark, just your standard tattoo.

“You're really doing all of this for one person?”

 

* * *

 

“ _Nakama, nakama nakama! I'm so tired of being called that it's ridiculous!” Lucy throws her hands into the air angrily. The snow falls onto her skin, kissing her rosy cheeks and melting into her hair. As her body further dampens from the weather, she glares at the salamander with the look that says 'leave me alone' and 'don't leave' at the same time._

“ _Why is that so wrong? In Fairy Tail--”_

“ _I know. In Fairy Tail, our nakama are the most important. Why are you so dense?! I'm not talking about Fairy Tail, Natsu, I'm talking about you!”_

“ _Me?” Natsu moves closer with his brow raised. “You don't want me to call you that?” He looks hurt. Lucy sees pain cross his face, but her heart fears his rejection even more. “I don't care,” she hisses, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand._

“ _What do you want me to call you, Lucy?”_

“ _Nothing! Forget it,” she tries to take a step back, but he won't let her. “I don't understand your weird, girly moods,” Natsu deadpans, and Lucy considers driving her knuckles into his kisser and running home. “Be straight with me, Luce. What do you want me to call you?”_

_His slanted eyes narrow at her. It only makes her cheeks turn a darker shade of red, the blush spreading across her face and down to her chest. “I...I don't know. I just want to matter to you...”_

“ _You do matter to me, Lucy, are you crazy?”_

“ _Not like that. Not... not the way Gray matters to Juvia,” Lucy dips her head down. “Or...or the way Levy matters to Gajeel. I want you to notice me. I...I love you, Natsu.”_

_There it is. She said it. Here comes the rejection. Here comes the confused expression, the release of her hands and the step back. The 'I didn't realize you felt that way' and the guilty 'I'm sorry but I just can't' and maybe even a 'I don't want something like this right now' even though it'll never happen. She should just turn and run._

“ _That's...your big secret? That you love me?”_

_Lucy's glassy and tear brimmed eyes widen at the pink haired dragon slayer. “Baka! Girls have a hard time telling their feelings! Don't make light of it!” Lucy whines, but Natsu can't help shaking with laughter. “Gomen gomen, you had me worried. But I already knew that,” Natsu rubs his nose sheepishly. Lucy's hands unclench and her jaw drops. “You knew...?”_

“ _I was waiting for you to say it. You always talk about how you want to be in control of the situation, and you don't want to feel pressured into something. So I never told you. But now that you've said it...” Natsu smiles slowly, and it's so unusual and sexy that Lucy's knees turn to pudding. “I love you too, Luce.”_

“ _N-n-nani?!”_

“ _You sure are slow, baka,” he silences her with a kiss. “N-Natsu!” Lucy tries to protest, frantic about who might see them. “What, worried about the public?” He asks, and moments later, Lucy feels his scarf wrap around both of their heads. “Here, no one can see you now. Better?”_

 

* * *

 

“You two wouldn't understand,” Lucy breathes, and pushes herself off the table. Much to their surprise, she's standing as if she hadn't just gone through an extremely painful experience. “Y-you shouldn't be walking so soon!”

“I'll be fine,” she replies, and a small smile hits her mouth as she looks between Deiter and Klaus.

“Thank you for your help. You can keep the change. I'll come back if I need anything.”

“Well alright then...” Klaus lowers his head with a nod and keeps his eyes on the floor.

“Oi, Heartfilia,” Deiter calls, and Lucy glances back at the salesman. He exhales the toxic cloud into the stale air of the lab before his eyes meet with hers. Something about the look he gives her makes her insides squirm uncomfortably, though she can't tell if it's him or the newly placed lacrima that's still dissolving. “You Fairies are all about nakama, right? Is that all this guy was?”

The way her smile doesn't reach her eyes, but it causes every line on her face to wrinkle in some expression of pain, he gets his answer. He doesn't say another word as she grabs her keys and heads out of the door way, back into the rain.

“People do stupid things for love, don't they, Deiter?” Klaus asks, going to grab his inventory book. Deiter shifts the cigarette to the side of his mouth and grabs a rag and a cleaning solution. “People do _really_ stupid things for love, Klaus.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Lucy, it's been two weeks, you should eat something more than a piece of bread,” Mirajane murmurs, setting down a tray full of simple foods before the blonde. She's been in the infirmary since they returned, and has barely touched food. Lucy doesn't answer her plea, however._

“ _Lucy... please. Natsu wouldn't want--”_

_The look Lucy sends Mira is enough to silence every take over variation within her. “Mira, don't use his name.”_

“ _Right...sorry,” she stands up and moves back towards the door. “I'll be at the bar counter, ring the bell if you need anything.”_

_Just as Mira leaves, Gray comes in something tucked under his arm, and a blue Exceed on top of his head. “Luce, you've gotta eat. I'm not asking,” he sighs, and places Happy down on her lap. The blue neko is silent as he curls into a ball and closes his eyes. Gray pulls out the something tucked under his arm, and its a box. “I figured you'd want to hold onto this.”_

_Lucy pries the box open and sees that it's Natsu's old jacket. The one he wore for a while when he was going through the 'cool guys wear cloaks' phase. Lucy presses the fabric to her nose and inhales, her head filling with nothing but Natsu. The scent overwhelms her and reduces her to a puddle of tears once more._

“ _Dragon slayers are invincible,” Lucy whispers, and Gray looks down at Happy, who is silent but has already buried himself into the fabric as well. “Yeah, dragon slayers are invincible... so quit looking so damned defeated, would you? Natsu's fine,” Gray says it, but even he isn't convinced of those words. “Natsu is...fine,” he chokes, and drops his head onto Lucy's shoulder, tucking the girl closer so that the cloak and Happy are wedged between the two of them._

_Lucy knows how much Gray hates crying. And for him to be this easily shaken, means she isn't the only one suffering. “Un, he's fine,” Lucy repeats, and folds her arms around the ice mage._

 

 

* * *

 

“What do you think she's after?”

“It's gotta be revenge. She asked us for one of our rarest dragon lacrima,” Deiter exhales another gray, swirling cloud, “the Astral Dragon lacrima was extremely hard to come by. Her profile says she doesn't make that much income regularly, so how she managed to afford this, I have no idea. I wonder what she intends to do, now that she's a second generation dragon slayer,” Deiter shrugs, and goes to wipe down the operating table.

Klaus puffs through the side of his mouth as he goes to count Lucy's money and add it to his safe. “Hopefully nothing big. And hopefully far away from here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's it! I cried pretty hard writing this, since I wrote it while listening to Fairy Tail's sad soundtracks (dear Kami that music is beautiful) and NaLu is like a soul crushing otp of mine (I have way too many omg)
> 
> Reach me on my tumblr [Tumblr](http://fukuchan.god.jp) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/manamiin_)!


End file.
